Donde las rosas crecen
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Que tan difícil puede ser dejar todo atrás y esperar... ¿que te sigan? ... Un poco Au, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de J.K. Rowling, solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Donde las rosas crecen**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

 _ **¿Alguien puede decirme donde crecen las rosas Blarney?**_

 _ **Esto puede ser en la ciudad de Limerick.**_

 _ **¡Esto puede ser en Mayo!**_

 _ **Esto es en alguna parte de la isla Esmeralda**_

 _ **¡Y esto yo quiero saberlo!**_

 _ **Fragmento de la canción The Blarney Roses, canción tradicional Irlandesa.**_

 **Mi sugerencia: cantada por Fiddler's Green.**

El rubio salió al balcón de su habitación, en la mansión; en esa que después de la guerra y con la victoria del _chico-que-vivió_ , podía sentir como un lugar de descanso y no como una celda.

Los recuerdos de lo que perdió y dio por la derrota de Voldemort aún le pesaban y dudaba que algún día dejarán de hacerlo. Sus padres viviendo en el exilio y él al frente de restaurar el dinero, fama y nombre de los Malfoy en Inglaterra, trabajo duro, mas con la certeza de que la vida de los tres no fue sesgada por el Lord, ni por la sentencia del Ministerio…

Draco Lucius Malfoy Black; residiendo en Malfoy Manior como patriarca, pero sin otra alma maga, solo con sus elfos. Y con el corazón muerto…

Los pensamientos desfilaron sin que -esta vez- su pensante los detuviera…

La belleza –si se le podía denominar de ese modo a la apariencia masculina– no se le negó a aquel joven y no es que ese _cambio_ se hubiese dado de un momento a otro, no, sino que fue poco a poco y lentamente. Y la realidad es que los cambios en ese chico, Draco no los notó hasta que irremediablemente cayó bajo su embrujo.

Una risa forzada se instaló en sus labios; después de todo si bien vivían en el mundo mágico y eran magos sabía perfectamente que él no utilizó ningún hechizo, poción o conjuro para que Draco se enamorara, tanto como para dar la espalda a su creencias y con eso le plantara cara al Señor Oscuro, aunque eso ultimo era un eufemismo, pues como aprendió de su mentor; el camino que escogió, el de ser espía, era uno muy duro. Una tarea difícil, solitaria y ni remotamente agradecida, por eso el que elegía serlo, lo hacía por un gran sentimiento que lo sostuviera cuando todo el mundo a su alrededor le diera la espalda. Draco así lo comprendió y se lanzó a hacerlo, ese amor le daba fuerzas de seguir y allanarle el camino a su guerrero, sin embargo –y por mucho que su orgullo y corazón sufrieran al aceptarlo– ese amor solo fue unilateral y sirvió como el otro lo deseó… para tenerlo en su bando y colaborando.

Draco suspiró y caminó a uno de los sillones que se encontraban para su descanso en el balcón, se sentó y cruzándose de brazos se preguntó si había alguien que quisiera decirle el paradero del _motivo_ por el que luchó en el bando de la luz.

Harry Potter desapareció unos pocos días después de la batalla final y con todo el alboroto de la victoria, lo hizo sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Él, ocupado en los juicios de sus padres no supo de esta ausencia, hasta algunas semanas más tarde, pero ilusamente –extraño en él– creyó que esa desaparición solo sería temporal, pues consideraba que el de ojos verdes y él tenían una relación, y que Harry regresaría por o con él. Draco se regañó por pensar como un _Hufflepuf_ , sin embargo esas noches de entrega entre ellos respaldaban esa conclusión de pensamientos, aunque fueran errados.

Draco tuvo tiempo de analizar todos los puntos y aceptó que él hubiese hecho lo mismo que el moreno y como escuchó alguna vez de los _muggles_ –con los que hora tenían negocios– _En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_ y Potter así lo hizo, jugó sus cartas… y ganó.

Después de un año y meses, no era ya su intención –si lo encontraba–, los reclamos o siquiera molestarle, solo deseaba cerrar ese capítulo de su vida para seguir adelante. Mas ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si no sabía nada de él. Y aun con todo, tan solo pedía verlo una vez más y…

No deseaba ser interrumpido en esos momentos de reflexión, pero siendo la cabeza de familia, todo era dirigido y consultado con él; por eso cuando un elfo anunció una visita; suspiró derrotado, pero sereno y asintió dando órdenes de decir que ya bajaba.

000

En la sala donde la visita esperaba; Draco, entró y no sin sorpresa notó quien era el visitante:

–Granger...

–¡Oh vamos, lo que hemos pasado y aun me llamas por mi apellido!

–Lo que….

–Mira Draco, solo vengo a dejar un mensaje y antes de que hagas conjeturas, no, nunca supimos nada. Llegó esta mañana, pues quien lo envía creyó que ya había esperado mucho tiempo.

–No comprendo.

Hermione sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Ni yo. Mas… –La joven hizo una pausa para concluir– La isla Valentia* es hermosa y con un clima agradable.

Draco la miró sin comprender. Hermione dejó el lugar, considerando que el mensaje había sido dado.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión, al rubio no le costó mucho atar cabos…

000

El viaje fue planeado con tranquilidad por Draco, después de todos sabiendo el paradero de Harry, ya podía sentirse un poco libre, solo restaba verlo para cerrar esa herida.

Al arribar a esa casi inhabitada isla, –pues la cantidad de menos de cuatro dígitos como población, no le parecía que fuesen suficientes para todo ese territorio– no pudo negar que era hermosa…, pero si, solitaria y apacible. Por eso no le extrañó que el moreno hubiese llegado a ese lugar buscando paz.

Deseando aligerar el espíritu, optó por caminar; alistándose para lo que le deparaba al llegar a la dirección que consiguió.

Una casa de una planta y con un extenso jardín que se llegaba mimetizar con la vegetación del lugar, lo recibió al final de la colina.

Draco subió sin dejar de mirar la vivienda. Como si el habitante lo hubiese imitado, no necesitó tocar, pues la puerta fue abierta en cuanto él llegó al dintel.

–Bienvenido… Draco.

Harry Potter, –llevando ropas sencillas y con el cabello más largó– le recibió. En cuanto el rubio lo vio, supo que esa separación sería muy dolorosa, y que ni todo ese tiempo sin verlo, ni su autocontrol lo evitaría; sin embargo era un Malfoy, fue un Slytherin y era un sobreviviente.

–Potter.

Si Harry se extrañó de la forma en que el rubio se refirió a él no lo demostró y este no supo definir si el moreno tenía los mismos pensamientos que él.

–Pasa, pasa… –Harry se hizo aun lado e invitó al recién llegado a traspasar el dintel– Siéntate, ¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Quieres comer o…?

–Estoy bien, gracias.

El moreno se pasó las manos por el cabello signo inequívoco de nerviosísimo y Draco ya no se sintió en desventaja, ambos estaban incomodos con esa situación.

El valor del héroe se hizo presente, cuando el de ojos verdes comenzó:

–Te debo una explicación…. Y…

Draco detuvo con un gesto de mano, el discurso nervioso del ex- _gry_.

–No, no me la debes.

–¿Cómo…?

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de iniciar y… concluir eso.

–Se, por qué hiciste… lo que hiciste, y no te culpo, ni estoy enojado. Todos jugamos el papel que nos tocaba en la guerra y con tu esfuerzo Voldemort fue derrotado.

–SI, todos lo hicimos juntos…

–Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo tú fuiste el que más _trabajo_ hizo. –Draco no pudo evitar sonar dolido por sentirse usado.

Harry no respondió, porque seguía sin agradarle que lo tratasen como héroe y mucho menos venido de, precisamente Draco.

El rubio al no recibir respuesta, se levantó del sillón sintiéndose liberado, por supuesto con un gran dolor emocional, pero no era algo que lo fuese a matar.

–Me voy.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Comprobé que estás vivo.

Harry sonrió sin notar la atmosfera rara, respondiendo:

–Sí, muy vivo.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa triste y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Oye, ¿es en serio que te vas? –preguntó el de ojos verdes.

–Si.

–Creí que… ¿No recuerdas?

–…

El joven de ojos grises esperó que Harry hilara sus palabras con sus pensamientos.

–Te dije que si sobrevivía, viviría en un lugar como este. –agregó el moreno.

El rubio asintió, moviendo la cabeza.

–Sí y es bueno que lo hayas conseguido.

–Pero no es todo lo que deseaba…

–Bueno Potter, no creo que se te niegue nada, no te preocupes.

Draco no agregó más y abrió la puerta, saliendo de la casa. El viento en su rostro lo hizo darse cuenta cuan real era todo eso.

Harry se quedó estático sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues nunca ni en sus pesadillas – que eran muchas– consideró ese resultado. En cuanto reaccionó corrió y llamó al rubio:

–¡Draco!

El rubio se giró…, mas solo agitó la mano derecha como despedida.

000

Momentos más tarde al arribar a su mansión; el rubio subió a su habitación y entrando en esta, se dejó caer en la cama.

–Encontré el lugar donde vivirá y… Soy libre.

…

 _ **Ella me dejó muy hundido sin dinero**_

 _ **¡Ella se fue, ustedes saben!**_

 _ **Ella me contó que pertenecía a donde crecen las rosas Blarney.**_

 **Fin**

…

*La Isla Valentia es una isla situada al oeste de Irlanda en el extremo de la península de Iveragh.

Un one-shot… no es muy triste, pero tampoco alegre… XDDD Las musas siguen prófugas X3

¿Segunda parte?… no lo sé. Deseaba hacer algo de esta canción, amo a los tipos de Fiddler´s Green jajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 **Mi manera de vivir en libertad**

 _ **El sonido de la niebla…**_

 _ **El olor del musgo que creció en el bosque…**_

 _ **El granito… El liquen de los arboles…**_

 _ **Y la luna… Tejen mi mundo…**_

 _ **En el tapiz…**_

 _ **De la vida…**_

 _Fragmento de canción My Walden Nightwish._

Una guerra –sin importar en que bando luches– deja más que estragos tras de sí.

No se consideraba una persona valiente ni la que más indicada para juzgar a otro, sin embargo desempeñó el papel que debía o que le impusieron, con una maldita profecía desde antes de nacer.

Era cierto que el bando al que pertenecía se consideraba el que tenía la razón, más para Harry eso no le evitó pensar en que sus enemigos no eran tan diferentes a ellos, sino que eran magos y brujas con familias.

Esa opinión no la compartió con sus allegados, por temor a que –como otras veces– creyeran que estaba demente, mas no se negó a ver más allá de las etiquetas y así fue como –con mucho esfuerzo– logró acercarse a Draco Malfoy.

De lo que sucedió más tarde…

Esa época que Harry consideraba la más serena desde que supo del Mundo mágico, y no por que no recordara que Voldemort era un peligro constante, no, fue porque el rubio le dejó, no solo acercarse a él, sino hacerse un espacio en el corazón de este y viceversa.

Noches en las que se entregaban mutuamente sin pensar en nada más que ellos dos… Noches en las que la guerra solo era un mal sueño, muy lejano e inexistente, pues en este ni Draco corría peligro como espía, ni Harry se enfrentaría en ningún mago tenebroso… Esas noches en las que compartían sus anhelos y sueños de un futuro brillante, lejos de toda esa locura…

El indeseado, pero inevitable final y enfrentamiento de esas dos fuerzas; del bien y del mal… llegó.

Contra lo que realmente siempre pensó el joven, sobrevivió y ganó, más en el proceso perdió más que sangre, fuerzas y magia… perdió la fe en vivir algún día en paz, con todos esa gente a su alrededor que lo buscaba para agradecerle salvarlos, para reclamarle no haberlo hecho antes, para colgarse de ese monstruo del que deseó siempre alejarse… La fama, por eso y más, no creyó en un mundo tranquilo o por lo menos no para él.

Algo se rompió dentro de él y liberó el miedo, este lo invadió. Deseó correr, correr y no detenerse hasta que las voces de los muertos callaran dentro de su cabeza. Necesitaba un refugió para sanar y por más que le doliera, lejos de la gente… incluso de la que lo estimaba, de todos a excepción de… Draco.

Harry nunca actuó con sutilezas, más en esta ocasión quiso hacerlo y creyó que el rubio lo encontraría en su refugió. Tampoco es como si hubiese esperado mucho al comprender que debió dejarle más pistas. Regresó y con muchas discreción, le buscó; sin embargo Draco estaba muy ocupado en el juicio de sus padres, no fue excusa no acercarse, incluso puso su granito de arena para que Lucius y Narcissa no fuesen castigados tan duramente… dejó a buen resguardo y en total anonimato algunos de sus recuerdos, esos en lo que la Dama Malfoy le ayudó y en la que el patriarca rubio evitó reconocerlo…

Más para su desgracia, la aversión a todo lo que esa vorágine de situaciones, entre, juicios duelos y caos, le produjo, se incrementó de manera alarmante y sin tener más que unas horas en Londres Mágico, Harry solo deseaba regresar a Valentia. Draco tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que se reunieran y el joven de ojos verdes, juró que lo esperaría pacientemente.

De nuevo poco tiempo después estaba alistándose para regresar a ver al rubio, mas esta vez con algo de sorpresa y casi a punto del desmayó, creyó en _ese suceso_ y decidió no hacerlo… No deseaba arriesgar a _esa persona_ a todo _ese circo de horrores_ que siempre se formaba cerca de él y ahora –seguro– que también de Draco.

Anhelaba que el rubio estuviese de acuerdo y lo comprendiera, pues no era su intención actuar egoístamente por él, sino… por…

…

El anhelado día llegó y…

El viento y el horizonte en soledad fue lo que quedó de aquel tan ansiado encuentro. Los ojos verdes parpadearon para que su dueño pudiese notar que lo que sucedía era real.

Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de saber que ya no había nadie que lo escuchara

…¡Draco!...

Los pensamientos buscando una explicación, volaron presurosos… El moreno se increpó por ser tan lento de acciones y pensamientos. La entrevista fue mal, desde que Draco lo llamó por su apellido y luego fue tan frío, que él sumergido en una nube de felicidad, no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde… ¿O no?

… ¡Claro solo a mí se me ocurre usar la sutileza! si soy… ¡Un _Gryffindor_ no un _Slytherin_!

Caminó veloz a la casa y se internó en ella apresurándose por el pasillo hasta su habitación, donde cogió todo lo necesario… y algo más.

…¡Vamos allá!

El _chico-que-vivió-para-vencer_ , caminó a la chimenea y ahí desapareció.

…Solo espero que no la tenga cerrada. -murmuró

El sonido de alguien entrando por chimenea, llamó la atención de la joven castaña, mas esta sorpresa inicial fue más que superada al ver llegar a su amigo desaparecido…

–¡Harry! ¡¿Quién es…?!

–Lo siento Hermione, después te explicó…

El moreno salió veloz. La bruja le siguió, más solo alcanzó a ver como este corría raudo.

000

Llegó en transporte _muggle_ y es que no deseaba arriesgarse a que sucediera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, le llevó más tiempo del que creyó, mas ya estaba ahí… en las puertas de esa gran Mansión que le traía malos recuerdos, pero que a la vez deseaba traspasar, por lo que esta guardaba en su interior.

Se armó de valor y llamó para que le atendieran…

…

El rubio se levantó de su aletargada posición y la dura realidad le golpeó de lleno, era más fácil imaginar que fue un mal sueño, que saberlo cierto. Juró que lograría superar esa pena que le mataba el corazón y seguir adelante, mas no sería una labor sencilla y de unas pocas horas.

Rememorando antes de caer dormido –por lo exhausto de sus pensamientos– Draco se preguntó ¿Por qué no le había dado oportunidad al moreno de explicarse? Más se respondió… que eso sería, porque consideraba que Harry lo convencería.

El rubio se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón notando que la tarde se hacía noche. Un elfo apareció y el rubio respondió antes de ser cuestionado…

–No estoy para nadie, Many.

–Sí señor, como el amo ordene.

El elfo desapareció.

El rubio se sentó en su sillón predilecto…

000

El moreno vio llegar al elfo y esperó a que la puerta se abriera, estaba haciendo fresco ahí fuera…

–El amo no recibe a nadie.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Dile que soy…!

–Se quién es señor, señor… Harry Potter, pero…

El joven de ojos verdes gritó, ya sin ningún reparó:

–¡O abren esta puerta o la echo abajo!

No sabía si podía hacer eso, pero… bueno lo importante es que el elfo se lo creyera…, este desapareció de nuevo. Harry estaba por congratularse cuando un ruidito se escuchó…

–Oh no…

000

El rubio estaba por llamar a uno de sus elfos para que le llevara una botella de su cava… Cuando…

–¿De nuevo? Te di una orden Many…

–Lo siento, amo, señor, este tonto elfo se castigara… –se jalaba las orejas la criatura.

Draco rodó los ojos, y es que no tenía ni ánimo para divertirse con el sufrimiento de sus sirvientes.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Señor, amo Draco… el señor que esta fuera no quiere irse… y dice que le diga que es Harry Potter, señor, amo.

El rubio miró al elfo tan incrédulo que hasta se preguntó si los elfos podían mentirles a su amos, más se dio una palmada mental.

–Bien… ve… yo… –no se desidia Draco.

–Amo, amenazó con tirar las rejas, señor.

Draco se permitió sonreír de lado.

–Ese idiota. –Luego miró al elfo que si parecía creer en lo que Harry dijo– Hazlo pasar… y Many, no tiraría las rejas, te lo aseguro.

El sirviente pareció tranquilizarse… un poco y el rubio se alistó para bajar a recibir al –que ahora era– incordió

000

En cuanto le cedieron el paso; el moreno entró veloz a la casa y trató de ignorar el desagrado de los recuerdos.

Lo condujeron por los pasillos hasta una sala, que a pesar de su apariencia austera, era cálida y con eso el moreno se serenó, un poco…

–Estaba destapando a…

No le oyó entrar y el dueño de la mansión iba llegando y con él, todo se desató:

–¡Potter! ¡¿Quién es...?!

Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas y con una sonrisa nerviosa intentó explicar, sin que la lengua se le enredara por los nervios…

–Él es uno de los motivos por los cuales no regresé…

–…

–Se llama…

–¡Es mío!

Harry no tuvo que asentir, sería redundante, pues ahí en sus brazos y algo adormilado se encontraba, un bebé rubio de ojos verdes…

–Lo es, y como te decía se llama… Etamin* James.

Draco tuvo que apretar las manos en puños para no correr hacia ese chico moreno y el bebé de pocos meses, que estaba en el regazo de este, deseaba abrazar a ambos, pero eso sería como verse débil y… no podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

Harry suspiró, acomodando a Etamin para darle su botella y comenzó su relató. En su mente sonaban muy lógicas sus razones, pero ahí viendo al rubio a quien hirió sin desearlo, todos los argumentos sonaban tontos y vacuos. Más le debía una explicación a Draco y así fuera poco madura, se la daría.

Potter inició el relató y con cada miedo que compartió con el rubio, se sintió liberado y si bien aún se quedaría un poco receloso de vivir en Londres Mágico, si Draco le permitía estar con él, se quedarían.

Al concluir el relato del moreno; el bebé en su regazo parecía no tener muchas ganas de dormir y miraba todo el lugar con curiosidad, pero sobre todo al hombre frente a ellos.

Draco se levantó y caminó por el lugar, hasta llegar al ventanal y mirar por este dándoles la espalda a sus invitados. Harry esperó…

–Debiste decímelo, buscarme y no alejarte como si todo fuese…

–¿Que?

–Estuve seguro de que solo me usaste para que fuese espía…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Acaso creíste que todo lo que pasamos fue una farsa?!

–…

–¿Draco…?

–No puedes culparme.

El moreno se quedó un instante en silenció…

–Cierto…–Se levantó y caminó hacia le rubio, con la determinación pintada en los ojos– No puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero si me lo permites… te amo y Etamin es de ambos…

–No lo conocí hasta hoy.

–... Yo… sabes que temí por él, aun lo hago… seré paranoico, pero todavía creo que en este momento Londres mágico no es un buen lugar para él.

–Sin embargo lo trajiste.

–Deseaba que lo conocieras… que lo amaras.

Draco se giró y se permitió acercarse, tomando al bebé en brazos. Este se dejó hacer, pues al parecer algo de la magia del rubio le parecía conocido y seguro.

–Me lastimaste. –dijo a Harry.

–Lo siento.

–Ya lo dijiste Pot… Harry.

–Y no parare de decirlo, mas creo que podría compensártelo.

–Oh y lo harás… tienes toda una vida para hacerlo.

Harry sonrió radiantemente y se dejó abrazar por el rubio, que por fin supo del paradero de ese prófugo… de ese par de prófugos. Aunque si bien no le daba toda la razón a Harry, se dijo que por Etamin podían vivir en Valentia, total para eso se habían hecho las chimeneas y trasladores o hasta la aparición.

…

 _ **La luz brilla fuerte**_

 _ **Más allá de las ciudades**_

 _ **De oro…**_

 _ **En un camino**_

 _ **De pájaros**_

 _ **Y tiendas**_

 _ **De chocolate…**_

 _Fragmento de la canción My Walden, Nightwish._

…

 **Ahora si…**

 **Fin**

…

*Es la estrella de más brillo en la constelación del Dragón. Proviene del árabe _Al R_ _ās al Tinnīn,_ su significado es _serpiente_.

Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente las que pidieron segunda parte, me convencieron e hice algo fluffy –como siempre– jejejeje


End file.
